~A Gundalian Dream~ Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Part 3
A year later… Janet was on the computer watching a video from a friend of the fight between Neathiea and Gundaliea. Janet-“wow” watching in Gundaliea. ???-“I know isn’t it something we’re still at war” Janet-“yes thank you Phoenix for showing the video as she was about to click off. Phoenix-“no problem” they both clicked off at the same time. Janet was in her Gundaliean form as she left the room. Janet-*I cant get that dream..no nightmare out my head and that human boy and his Bakugan…what was his name? Dan Kuso and Drago? How did Ren know about them* walking till she stopped at Kazarina’s door “oh boy I better ask her what they mean” goes inside Kazarina’s lab was full of tubes with liquid, tables electric things and what it looks like a laser “Mistress Kazarina! And Hao’s Lumagrowl!...” she stopped as she felt a sudden blast of Air behind her. She looked up and saw Hao’s Lumagrowl in Bakugan form growling. ???-“you got some nerve coming in without knocking Janet” Janet-“sorry Mistress Kazarina my apologies” bows Pyrus Lumagrowl-“hello…brother” Hao’s Lumagrowl-“whatever Runt” growls Kazarina-“what do you want?” Janet-“I wanted to ask you about my Nightmare I keep having recently” Kazarina-“what about it?” as Janet told her about her battle dream with Dan Kuso. “oh really? Hmmm…” Janet-“so what does it mean?” Kazarina-“get on the table Janet” Janet-“uh ok?” she got on the table as the table pinned/ tied her up. Pyrus Lumagrowl-“what are you doing to her” Kazarina-“you’ll see” she looked into Janet’s eyes and hypnotized her, someone was walking by the room and stopped to see what’s going on. Kazarina walked to the computer “I heard rumors of this brat being able to see weird visions I think she can see the future” Pyrus and Hao’s Lumagrowl-“The Future?!” Kazarina-“yes now lets see what she’s dreaming about” typing something “so Janet who is it defeating you?” Janet-“Dan Kuso and his Bakugan Pyrus Drago their the strongest brawlers on Earth” zoned out Kazarina-“tell me what will happen if they joined Gundalien Side?” Janet-“we’ll be undefeated but…he wont join…” Kazarina-“WHAT?! WHY?!” Janet-“he’ll join Neathiea’s side he will find out the truth of Gundaliea” Kazarina-“….” growls as she snapped her fingers and the table let go of Janet and she snapped out the hypnosis. Janet-“anything?” didn’t know what happened. Kazarina-“yes a huge amount of information I think you can see the future” Janet-“I can? Cool!” Kazarina-*But if what this girl said was true then…* “I gotta do some research” Janet-“oh okay? thanks” leaves as Pyrus Lumagrowl followed “that was weird” Pyrus Lumagrowl-“yes” ???-“yes that was weird but what is weirder is why you were in Miss Kazarina’s Lab?” said a Gundalien leaning against the wall. Janet-“oh hey Jesse you heard all that?” he was in Gundalian form Jesse-“of course, what was that about?” walking around with her. Janet-“my strange dreams didnt Zenet or Lena told you?” Jesse-“hm…something about a battle with a human and you lost” Janet-“that’s the one” Jesse-“well…the only way to stop having these nightmare is too Confront them” Janet-“Confront them?” Jesse-“yes make them a reality” taps her forehead “and it will be clear to you” Janet thought about it. Janet-“thanks I guess…if your so smart how come your not helping Ren instead?” Jesse-“just like actors on stage it’s not my time to shine” Janet rolled her eyes. Janet-“yeah yeah” turns to human form “I’m going to Earth” Lumagrowl teleported them. A Bakugan came out of Jesse’s pocket. Bakugan-“why didn’t you tell her?” Jesse-“cause a actor doesn’t…” started Bakugan-“yeah yeah, let the audience know his secret I heard it a thousand times already, but if she likes someone else you’ll be sorry” Jesse thought about it and shrugged it off. Earth… Janet was in Bakugan Interspace now that it was set up for kids around the world, thanks to Ren and Janet for helping. Janet-“wow now it’s better but it still needs some decorations” Lumagrowl-“yes…” as he turned and saw Shun, Dan, and Marucho on the screen “top champs hmp…I can beat Dan anytime” Janet thought of what Jesse told her. Janet-*make it a reality…* “Lumagrowl we’re gonna challenge Dan Kuso” Lumagrowl-“why? are you actually listening to Jesse?” Janet-“yes besides…” she kept looking at the board “I don’t like that he’s the strongest on Earth” To be continued… Category:Stories Category:Bakugan Stories